Wolfblood
CBBC's Wolfblood is a British show, filmed in the North East of United Kingdom. It used to center around Maddy Smith who was trying to hide an extraordinary secret from her two best friends, Shannon Kelly & Tom Okanawe, while having to deal with new wolfblood student, Rhydian Morris and cope with her first transformation whilst dealing with exams and mocks. It has aired on the CBBC channel (120), Disney Channel, KIKA, ZDF Tivi and now on CBBC HD (123). Cast Main Cast Aimée Kelly as Maddy Smith Bobby Lockwood as Rhydian Morris Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Shannon Kelly Kedar Williams-Stirling as Tom Okanawe Leona Kate Vaughan as Jana (Vilkas) Recurring Cast Marcus Garvey as Daniel Smith Angela Lonsdale as Emma Smith Gabrielle Green as Katrina Shorelle Hepkin as Kay Rachel Teate as Kara Waterman Jonathan Raggett as Jimi Chen Niek Versteeg as Liam Hunter Nahom Kassa as Sam Bill Fellows as Bernie Siwan Morris as Ceri Nathan Williams as Bryn Mark Fleischmann as Mr. Tim Jeffries Cerith Flinn as Aran. Andrew Scarborough as Joshua Hartington Crew Series Directed By Andrew Gunn (5 episodes, 2012) Declan O'Dwyer (4 episodes, 2012) William Sinclair (4 episodes, 2012) Roger Simonsz (4 episodes) Stewart Svaasand (4 episodes) Catherine Willis (Series 3, 2014) Series Writing Credits Debbie Moon (15 episodes, 2012) Hannah George (4 episodes, 2012) James Whitehouse (4 episodes, 2012) Clare Saxby (3 episodes, 2012) Kirstie Falkous (2 episodes, 2012) Series Produced By Foz Allan .... producer (17 episodes, 2012) Alan Fairholm .... line producer (13 episodes, 2012) Nicole Keeb .... executive producer: ZDF (13 episodes, 2012) Arne Lohmann .... executive producer: ZDF (13 episodes, 2012) Dagmar Ungureit .... executive producer: ZDF (13 episodes, 2012) Gina Cronk .... executive producer (7 episodes, 2012) Series Original Music By Andy Price (14 episodes, 2012) Series Cinematography By Tony Coldwell (14 episodes, 2012) Series Film Editing By Calum Ross (5 episodes, 2012) Tim Marchant (4 episodes, 2012) Matthew Tabern (4 episodes, 2012) Bjorn Johnson (4 episodes) Series Casting By Catherine Willis (14 episodes, 2012) Series Production Design By Ash Wilkinson (15 episodes, 2012) Series Art Direction By Jo Paisley (9 episodes, 2012) Joanne Ridler (4 episodes, 2012) Series Costume Design By Karen McKinlay-Gunn (15 episodes, 2012) Series Makeup Department Michael Birtley .... hair designer / makeup designer (14 episodes, 2012) Kimberly Dunbar .... makeup supervisor (13 episodes, 2012) Victoria Forshaw .... makeup trainee (13 episodes, 2012) Chris Lyons .... special effects teeth (13 episodes, 2012) Charlie Oswin .... makeup artist (13 episodes, 2012) Kevin Carter .... special effects contact lenses (8 episodes, 2012) Series Production Management Darren Laws .... unit manager (13 episodes, 2012) Claire McGrane .... post-production supervisor (13 episodes, 2012) Liz Pearson .... post-production supervisor (13 episodes, 2012) Series Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Wendy Ashman .... second assistant director (17 episodes, 2012) Graham Jackson .... third assistant director (17 episodes, 2012) Nael Abbas .... first assistant director (9 episodes, 2012) Franki Appleton .... crowd co-ordinator (9 episodes) Jane Ashmore .... first assistant director (4 episodes, 2012) Jon Older .... first assistant director (4 episodes) Series Art Department Faye Boustead .... art department trainee (13 episodes, 2012) Gary Crumpton .... construction manager (13 episodes, 2012) Trevor Devoy .... production buyer (13 episodes, 2012) Tony Ginnelly .... scenic painter (13 episodes, 2012) John McKenzie .... standby props (13 episodes, 2012) Derek Roberts .... property master (13 episodes, 2012) Mickaela Trodden .... production buyer (9 episodes) Nic Pringle .... props trainee (8 episodes) Series Sound Department Nigel Edwards .... sound mixer (13 episodes, 2012) Laurence Gale .... sound editor (13 episodes, 2012) Alessandro Pascale .... boom operator (13 episodes, 2012) Stu Wright .... sound recordist (13 episodes, 2012) Chris McQuillan .... boom operator (8 episodes) George Aris Anastassopoulos .... second unit: sound recordist (3 episodes, 2012) Series Visual Effects By Ivaylo Andonov .... compositing artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Dirk Becker .... lighting artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Alexandre Belbari .... animator: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Stefan Braun .... lighting & shading technical director: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Michael Coldewey .... executive visual effects producer: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Amy Cooper .... vfx coordinator: Trixter (13 episodes, 2012) Adrian Corsei .... lighting & shading technical director: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Juan Couto .... animator: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Maik Figura .... lighting artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Sebastian Haas .... pipeline manager: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Silke Harbauer .... production secretary: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Dietrich Hasse .... cg supervisor: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Jan Hektor .... rigging artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Mathias Herbster .... lighting artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Julius Ihle .... compositing artist: Trixter Film / lighting & compositing artist: TRIXTER Film (13 episodes, 2012) Dorian Knapp .... animator: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Simone Kraus .... executive visual effects producer: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Pedro Lara .... compositing artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Simon Leykamm .... rigging artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Peggy Pforte .... texturing artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Sophie Pruzsinszky .... visual effects producer: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Matthias Reiche .... animator: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Massimo Righi .... texturing artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Corinna Ringer .... human resources manager: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Mihai Satmarean .... it manager: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Benjamin Scabell .... compositing artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Achim Schawer .... modeling artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Niel Schorfield .... compositing artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Stefan Spendier .... executive visual effects producer: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Christian Stanzel .... matchmove artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Jan Stoltz .... visual effects supervisor (13 episodes, 2012) Julia Strack .... compositing artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Emanuel Strixner .... animator: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Maike Timmann .... head of production: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Tilmann Vogt .... animator: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Michael Waltl .... effects artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Philipp Welle .... compositing artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Sebastian Wernicke .... matchmove artist: Trixter Film (13 episodes, 2012) Pavel Kacerle .... lighting technical director (4 episodes) Series Stunts Glenn Marks .... stunt coordinator (5 episodes, 2012) Bill Davey .... stunt performer (4 episodes, 2012) Marcus Shakesheff .... stunt performer (4 episodes, 2012) Helen Steinway Bailey .... stunt performer (2 episodes, 2012) Series Camera and Electrical Department Daniel Edwards .... focus puller / a camera focus puller (21 episodes, 2012) Steven Lee Sinclair .... camera loader / second assistant camera (21 episodes, 2012) Mark Anderson .... assistant grip (13 episodes, 2012) Richard Bevan .... focus puller (13 episodes, 2012) Andrew Binns .... camera assistant (13 episodes, 2012) Darren Bird .... electrician (13 episodes, 2012) Tony Cook .... gaffer (13 episodes, 2012) Aidan Dungait .... camera loader (13 episodes, 2012) Daniel Inman .... grip (13 episodes, 2012) Roland Keane .... camera facilities coordinator (13 episodes, 2012) Jamie Korn .... digital imaging technician (13 episodes, 2012) Richard Mahoney .... director of photography: second unit / camera operator (13 episodes, 2012) Fraser Trench .... electrician (13 episodes, 2012) Gavin Warwick .... best boy (13 episodes, 2012) Des Willie .... still photographer (13 episodes, 2012) Callum Watt .... grip assistant: daily (9 episodes, 2012) Series Costume and Wardrobe Department Ryan Hooper .... costume supervisor (13 episodes, 2012) Alison Lyons .... costume trainee (13 episodes, 2012) Samantha Yeoman .... costume assistant (13 episodes, 2012) Series Editorial Department Matthew Bate .... assistant editor (13 episodes, 2012) Aidan Farrell .... colorist (13 episodes, 2012) Mandy Miller .... post production paperwork (13 episodes, 2012) Clyde Kellett .... on-line editor (12 episodes, 2012) Paul Dingwall .... assistant editor (8 episodes, 2012) Series Other Crew Lyndsey Rounsfell .... assistant accountant (14 episodes, 2012) Christopher Bailey .... floor runner (13 episodes, 2012) Tom Bromwich .... titles producer (13 episodes, 2012) Jill Clark .... production secretary (13 episodes, 2012) Nick Graham .... location assistant (13 episodes, 2012) Sarah Howie .... production coordinator (13 episodes, 2012) Theresa Mckay-Roberts .... production accountant (13 episodes, 2012) Kathryn Shrubb .... production runner (13 episodes, 2012) Mark Timmons .... cast security (13 episodes, 2012) Gareth Williams .... location manager (13 episodes, 2012) Jonathan Wolfman .... script editor (13 episodes, 2012) Carol Wool .... script supervisor (9 episodes, 2012) Claire Poulson .... assistant script editor (5 episodes, 2012) Pauline Grant .... script supervisor (4 episodes, 2012) External Links Official site Category:Wolfblood